


Порабощённые

by R2R



Series: SGU drabbles [57]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто-то на «Судьбе» питает подозрительное пристрастие к фиолетовому картофелю</p>
            </blockquote>





	Порабощённые

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на спецквест ФБ-2015 для команды Роберта Карлайла по заданию "селекция".  
> Бета: Shiae Hagall Serpent.
> 
> Выражаю искреннюю благодарность Терри Прэтчетту за рассказ «Море и рыбки» и Brune, подавшей заявку «Восстание фиолетового картофеля» на SG-однострочниках.

Какие фрукты и плоды нужно собирать на планете, Парк и ТиДжей объяснили всем по сто раз. Список составили. Наглядный инструктаж провели, разве что без слайдов. И всё равно кто-то приволок к точке сбора полмешка фиолетового картофеля.  
Не оставлять же его, раз собрали. Картофель принесли на корабль и высыпали в общее хранилище, к прежним запасам.  
На следующий раз ТиДжей снова объяснила, что нужно. Парк показала не только образцы того, что собирать, но и то, что собирать не надо. Казалось бы, слова «а вот этого у нас уже достаточно, не тащите» должны быть всем понятны. Но нет же, кто-то опять высыпал в кучу собранных кореньев солидную кучу фиолетового картофеля.  
На третий раз даже Илай заинтересовался загадочным любителем картофеля. Он тайком настроил «кино» — и ничего. Абсолютно. Как будто картошка телепортировалась к месту сбора сама собой. Тут уже он закусил удила. Неведомые картофелепоклонники бросили ему вызов! Этого нельзя было допустить. Илай придумал хитроумную программу асинхронного переключения трёх камер, а пока планеты со съедобной растительностью не попадались, решил понаблюдать в столовой — кто как относится к фиолетовому картофелю.  
Наблюдения и размышления помогли ему составить гипотезу. И с этой гипотезой он примчался к Хлое — а к кому ещё-то?

— Раш приносит фиолетовую картошку? — переспросила она. — Ты уверен?  
Илай закивал.  
— Раш ест фиолетовую картошку? Точно? — продолжала Хлоя.  
— У меня даже запись есть. Вот, посмотри.  
Раш даже варёную картошку ел так, будто проводил исследование.  
— Надо же, — сказала Хлоя. — Очень странно. А ты картошку не проверял?  
— Нет, но... — Илай задумался. — Вот ты сейчас спросила, и я понял. Вкус у картошки раньше был гадостный. А теперь не такой гадостный.  
— Мы просто привыкли.  
— К этому нельзя привыкнуть, — вздохнул Илай. — Мне после обеда приходилось каждый раз зубы чистить. А сейчас нет...  
— Но не могла же картошка измениться. Или могла?  
— Могла, — задумался Илай. — Может, он нашёл новый сорт?  
— Даже если Раш нашёл разновидность вкусной фиолетовой картошки — почему он всем не рассказал? Почему тайком? Почему от камер прячется?  
— Считаешь, картошка обрела разум и поработила его? А сейчас пытается захватить корабль?  
— Считаю, что нужно её проверить.

Илай, смущаясь и под большим секретом, уговорил доктора Инман, корабельного биохимика, провести внеплановый анализ.  
Получив первые результаты, она поймала его вечером возле каюты.  
— Не знаю, почему такая секретность, но вы правы, мистер Уоллес. Содержание сахара и крахмала в трёх из пяти образцов на восемьдесят процентов выше, чем в предыдущих анализах. А содержание соланина упало до пяти сотых процента. Вы обнаружили новый сорт?  
— Не совсем. Слушайте, а что-нибудь необычное в этой картошке есть?  
Инман задумалась.  
— Всё-таки это инопланетный корнеплод. Если вы скажете, что именно искать...  
— Психотропные вещества, — бухнул Илай.  
Инман сперва засмеялась. Потом нахмурилась.  
— Вы меня не разыгрываете?  
— Нет, нет. Поищите что-нибудь странное, ладно?

Они договорились встретиться через день. А пока Илай решил заняться Рашем. Если «Судьбе» грозит восстание фиолетового картофеля, Раш в качестве вождя корнеплодов — это ужасно.  
Сам Илай на всякий случай картошку не ел. И Хлою уговорил. Зато все остальные ели: то ли распробовали наконец, что она стала вкуснее, то ли Инман проговорилась.

Перед следующей вылазкой ТиДжей в конце инструктажа сказала:  
— И если кто-то настолько любит фиолетовый картофель — что ж, несите. Не надо прятаться. Все трюмы только им не забивайте.  
Сборщики притащили много картофеля. А Раш... Раш демонстративно держался в зоне обзора камер и не то что картофелины — травинки завалящей на борт не принёс.

Илай уверился, что зреет заговор.  
Хлоя отказалась ему помогать, сказав, что не верит в картофельный разум. Предложила поделиться с полковником Янгом своими подозрениями.  
— Он решит, что я крышей двинулся, — грустно вздохнул Илай. — Что я ему скажу? Мы все полюбили картошку? Так она и в самом деле вкуснее стала. Анализ состава подтверждает. Раш втихаря подкармливает экипаж сладкой картошкой? Доказательств у меня никаких.  
— Погоди-ка, — сказала Хлоя. — С какого момента картошка стала вкуснее?  
Отследить это им не удалось, но оба согласились, что странности начались после Новуса.  
— Подозрительно, — без особой уверенности произнес Илай.  
— Или совпадение...  
— Пойду-ка я подниму базу данных по их сельскому хозяйству. И поисковую историю Раша заодно.  
Ему хватило десяти минут. Он примчался к Хлое рысью, запыхавшись, а когда отдышался, провозгласил:  
— Всё, мы его поймали! Заговор раскрыт.  
— Показывай. Так быстро?  
— Ну-у, на самом деле, я нашёл, что меня не пускает в поисковую историю...  
— Это ещё ни о чём не говорит. Только о том, что Раш тебе не доверяет.  
— Да!  
— Так он никому не доверяет. Это не новость.  
— С этим я могу пойти к Янгу.  
— А Раш разведёт руками и скажет, что история пропала из-за скачка напряжения.  
— Только его?  
— Нет, думаю, уже и твоя, и моя.  
— Та-а-ак, — протянул Илай. — Но ты-то мне теперь веришь? Он что-то скрывает!  
— Верю, — кивнула Хлоя.  
— Поможешь его поймать?  
— Если я откажусь, ты ведь всё равно не отступишься?  
— Это вызов, — заявил Илай. — Жребий брошен. Раш думает, что он повелитель банка данных? Ну так вот, это не он царь и бог компьютерного поиска. Отвлеки его!  
— Спятил?  
— Пожалуйста, — быстро добавил Илай. — Кроме тебя, этого никто не сможет. Разве что Янг, если ему рассказать. Но он посадит Раша под арест, и они опять выкопают топор войны. А ты можешь всё провернуть без того, чтобы они меня на части рвали. Мне их разборки уже вот где, — он чиркнул ребром ладони по горлу. — А тебе?  
— Так и быть, я тебе помогу, — сказала Хлоя. — Но действуй быстро. Надолго он не отвлечётся.  
Илай с хрустом размял пальцы.  
— Та-да-да-ам!  
— Что ещё?  
— А, ничего. На главной улице. Ровно в полдень. Напротив салуна. Поехали.

Через семь минут Илай наткнулся на заложенную Рашем ловушку в коде, его переносная консоль отключилась, а дверь в каюту заблокировалась.  
Через двенадцать минут он, хищно ухмыляясь, объявился в отсеке неподалёку от генераторной, где можно было пробросить подключение с запасной консоли. Из каюты он убрался сразу, как только ушла Хлоя, оставив там работать электронный «эмулятор Илая».  
Ещё через три минуты ему пришлось спешно эвакуироваться оттуда, таща подмышкой тяжеленную решётку с кристаллами памяти. Он проскочил в очередную дверь, захлопнувшуюся за спиной, и на бегу задумался, не стоило ли и в самом деле сходить к Янгу. В крайнем случае, сейчас бежали бы вместе.  
Через четырнадцать минут он добрался до главного консольного отсека.  
— А, Илай, привет, — сказал Дэйл Волкер.  
— Здрасьте. Слушай, за пульт не пустишь? Мне на минуточку, — Илай мило улыбнулся.  
— Не стоит, — отозвался Волкер с нажимом. Он не отрывал взгляда от своей консоли.  
— Эт-то почему? — Илай перестал улыбаться. Что-то в голосе Дэйла ему не понравилось. Неужели началось? Ел ли Волкер фиолетовый картофель?  
— Вы с Рашем опять всю базу данных вверх дном перевернёте. Я только индексы поднял.  
— Ты? Поднял индексы?  
— Ну да. И знаешь, что нашёл?  
— Записи биологов с Новуса, — выпалил Илай наудачу. На добытых им мнемокристаллах были именно они.  
— Точно. Только агрономов. Вот, полюбуйся.  
На экране пожилая сухонькая женщина гордо демонстрировала огромный куст фиолетового картофеля, выкопанный прямо с клубнями.  
Волкер прибавил громкость звука.  
— Благодаря селекции нам удалось повысить содержание сахара ещё на семь процентов, — сказала агроном. — Новый сорт морозоустойчив и отлично хранится. Все образцы, высаженные в дикой природе, чувствуют себя отлично. На экспериментальном участке он вытеснил несортовой картофель практически полностью. Проект «Захват» можно считать успешным. Наши потомки смогут осваивать планеты, не страдая от недостатка легко добываемой, полезной и калорийной пищи.  
— Миссис Фишер, правда ли, что вы назвали ваш сорт в честь доктора Раша? — спросил кинооператор за кадром.  
— Это неофициально, — смутилась та. — Его кодовый номер RH-18, сходство случайное, но мои помощники подхватили эту шутку, вы знаете, молодёжь...  
— Погоди, — сказал Илай. — Новус — да, понимаю. А планеты? По курсу «Судьбы»?  
Дэйл нажал на кнопку паузы.  
— Не знаю, как они заполучили доступ на корабль-сеятель. И как убедили его внести свой картофель в банк семян. Сеятели не просто устанавливают Врата. Думаешь, нам случайно попадаются все эти съедобные фрукты, лекарственные травы?  
— Они взломали корабль-сеятель, — выдохнул Илай с тихим восторгом.  
— Да. Чтобы заселить эту часть галактики картошкой имени Раша. План «Захват». Они вывели этот свой новый сорт — у них даже микроскопа не было, никакой генной инженерии. Старый добрый доктор Мендель, скрещивание и отбор.  
— И ведь это даже не его потомки... Постой. Это мои потомки, да?  
— Лизы, — сказал Волкер с нежностью. — Расскажу ей. Эта Фишер — её правнучка.  
— Раш тебя убьёт, если люди узнают. В честь него назвали картошечку! Сладкую!  
— Уже нет. Или ему придётся убить ещё и тебя. Я всё думал, кому бы рассказать, чтобы все не решили, что я свихнулся.  
— Дэйл, — с чувством сказал Илай. — Ты гений. Пойдём, расскажем Инман, а то я её, кажется, убедил, что в картошке могут быть дизайнерские наркотики.

Лаборатория доктора Инман была заперта. Волкер вызвал её по рации.  
— Ну что? — Илай успел в красках представить себе, как RH-18 вылезает из пробирки, убивает учёную и переодевается в её халат. Дальше воображение спасовало.  
— Они у Броуди в баре, — сказал Дэйл. — Он, знаешь, тоже нашёл в рашевой картошке высокое содержание сахара. И практическое применение тоже нашёл.  
— Они?  
— В отличие от нас с тобой, Броуди сразу рассказал всё Янгу. Они там дегустируют. Что, Адам? А, отлично. Нам можно не ходить. Раш туда пришёл. Без нас разберутся.

Новый сорт и впрямь оказался настоящим чудом селекции. Вкусный, питательный, неприхотливый. Охотно рос на песчаной почве. Вытеснял дикие сорта горького картофеля — а заодно и любые другие растения, так что в оранжерее регулярно приходилось его отовсюду выпалывать. Илай питал самые чёрные подозрения и называл RH-18 биологической угрозой. Все остальные согласились, что фиолетовая «рашева картошка» не собирается захватывать «Судьбу». Вот галактику — пожалуйста. Может быть, и не одну.  
Корабли-сеятели продолжали свою работу, а экипаж «Судьбы» ещё не раз, пройдя через Врата на вновь открытую планету, находил на ней бескрайние поля, равнины, континенты, сплошь покрытые сладким фиолетовым картофелем.


End file.
